


Calming the Beast

by Pacificrey



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Funhaus are werewolves, Spooky Pine 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacificrey/pseuds/Pacificrey
Summary: James makes a mistake, and Autumn has to try and clean up the mess.This is a spooky scary AU with a pack of funhaus werewolves. IDK either.





	Calming the Beast

“Shut the fuck up and back up!” Autumn snapped, and Steve backs up, his mouth shut.  
She hated that. How even if she hadn’t been serious, that the command would have been followed. She obviously couldn’t help it. A siren’s curse. A chorus of growls brought her back. 

Right, she thought. She focused again at the approaching pack. A male, huge even for werewolf standards, followed by a smaller female. They had matching coats and matching snarls. The Willems. 

“Autumn!” she heard Cib yell in warning. A snap from the other side. Two dark colored males. She held up her hands, switching from looking left and right. Probably Adam and Lawrence, she reasoned. As they stepped into the light, her suspicion was confirmed. A bright red gash could be seen on Lawrence’s chest. 

She could hear her group behind her, but didn’t look back. James was still growling, despite his injury. Steven and Cib were probably trying to help him. 

They all stopped. An unspoken command from someone, or something else. Claw clicks coming out of the darkness, echoing off the pavement. An alpha male, coming up to about her shoulders, his hackles raised to look bigger. His dark coat made him immediately recognizable. 

“Bruce,” she spoke out loud, and the wolf stopped. “It’s ok,” she said, but even she could hear the apprehension in her voice. She knew that the persuasion worked better the more human you were. Vampires were easy. Werewolves, when they were human, were easy. Demons were usually more difficult. But it was a toss whether or not Bruce, as a wolf, would listen to her. 

He stepped forward, growling again. And before she could even think to do anything, he jumped at her, pinning her to the ground. She heard a commotion behind her as James jumped up to try and defend her. 

“Back off!” she yelled, directing her voice at James, and he stopped, whining. She looked back at Bruce, his paws on either side of her, his teeth inches from her face. His breath was hot on her face, and she tried to take shallow breaths. “Listen to me Bruce,” she said, trying to sound as nice as possible. “We-we’re all friends here.” She catches the other members of his pack moving forward, eyes on her friends. Bruce catches the movement too. He snaps at them, surprisingly bearing his teeth at them, apparently telling them to back off. He looks back at Autumn, but this time, he’s not growling.

He’s looking at her with curiosity, tilting his head like, well, a dog. She begins to try and scoot up, and Bruce doesn’t stop her. She manages to sit up, and Bruce is still just...staring at her.

She holds her hand up, reaching out to Bruce. He looks at her hand. This is it, she thinks, wishing that she had held up her other, nondominant hand. He’s going to bite my hand off. 

Bruce leans forward, letting Autumn’s hand rub up his face. She relaxes and brings up her other hand, scratching under his chin. She laughs, and the rest of the pack swarms her, rubbing up against her legs, trying to get in on the scratch-fest. She laughs again, and catches the eyes of Steven, who is staring with a mortified expression on his face. She sees him mouth “Are you kidding me.” She shrugs. They eventually disperse, with Bruce being the last to leave.

He looks her in the eyes, and pausing a moment before she hugs his face. She releases him and he turns, running off into the night.

“What the fuck?” She hears Cib say. 

The next day, they get a call from Funhaus, offering Autumn a job.


End file.
